Un nuevo estreno en Cine Bobobo
by takedigi
Summary: Por fin. La película que todos estaban esperando se estrena en Cine Bobobo. Lleno de amor, amistad, drama y ciencia ficción. ¿Conseguirá Pachita obtener la fama tras esta película? ¿Qué papel tendrá Bobobo? ¿Cuales serán las reacciones de los espectadores? Un Oneshot lleno de humor.


**Hola a todos. Mi nuevo fic trata del mundo de Bobobo (y no. No me refiero a la técnica "el mundo Bobobo"). Está lleno de humor, humor y más humor. Espero que os guste.**

 **Bobobo no me pertenece. Pertenece al autor Yoshio Sawai.**

* * *

El cine Bobobo abría sus puertas una noche más, con el estreno más esperado del año. Los visitantes llegaban animados a las puertas del cine que se abrían para dejar paso a sus invitados.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no íbamos al cine- dijo el narrador emocionado.

La sala estaba llena de seres de todas las especies aplaudiendo por el esperado estreno. Humanos, animales de la selva, incluso los ingredientes de Ramen estaban en sus asientos.

El telón con las figuras de los dos protagonistas de la serie se levantaba para dejar paso a la pantalla que empezaba a mostrar la cuenta atrás junto con los tres cerditos jugando a la consola.

3… 2… 1… Estudios Bobobo.

 **Historia de una hermosa amistad.**

 **Episodio Primero: Lo que me encanta de ti.**

En un campo donde el viento era fuerte, estaba un ser naranja parecido a un sol con espinas, Pachita. Estaba recostada en el césped mirando a su gran amiga.

-Siempre me encanta venir todos los días para verte. ¿Sabes?- dijo Pachita animada.

Su amiga, un diente de león se agitaba por el viento que había mientras las nubes se movían lentamente en aquel cielo azul.

-Oh. Pero que cosas dices. No seas tan bromista- dijo Pachita al comentario de su amiga.

Pachita se quedó mirando a su amiga mientras su mente no podía evitar tener pensamientos tristes de su vida y del futuro.

-Sé que tu vida es frágil y que puede peligrar en cualquier momento- afirmó Pachita mirando con tristeza al diente de león.

Su amiga seguía agitándose por el viento que empezaba a aumentar, y las nubes empezaban a acumularse ocultando los rayos del sol.

-Por eso, yo…- declaró Pachita.

Pachita se levantó, decidida a hacer una promesa a su amiga y a no fallar. En el momento en que miró al horizonte...

-Me enfrentaré al imperio Galáctico de la Patata- juró Pachita en una armadura de combate del año 3000 mientras miraba a su amado planeta desde la luna.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- gritó la espectadora Beauty en Shock- ¿En qué momento se ha vuelto una película de ciencia ficción?-

Así fue como comenzó la guerra entre el imperio Galáctico de la patata contra el ejército de la tierra. Después de siete horas estaban entrando en la batalla final.

-¿Tan rápido? Pues vaya imperio galáctico- gritó el espectador Heppokomaru en shock.

Desde la nave insignia del imperio de la patata, estaba el líder supremo, Bototo, con la forma de una patata al igual que todos los miembros de su imperio.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. No importa lo que hagas, Pachita. Tú y el ejército de la manzana nunca podrán contra mi imperio- afirmó el emperador Bototo.

-¿Pero no era el ejercito de la tierra?- gritó Beauty en shock- ¡Además ya estáis en la última batalla!-

Desde la nave insignia del ejército de la manzana, Pachita lideraba a sus tropas para la batalla final. Todos especies normales del planeta tierra. Desde pulpos verdes con tres ojos de los océanos, hasta yetis de piel de cerezo del Himalaya.

-¡¿Dónde hay una especie normal?!- gritaron Beauty y Heppokomaru.

-Muy bien. Como vuestra autoproclamada líder suprema y protagonista de esta peli, yo, Pachita ordeno el ataque de rayos láseres a la nave insignia del enemigo- ordenó Pachita mientras se pintaba los labios.

-¡SIIIII!- Gritaron sus fieles soldados.

-No nos quedaremos atrás.-afirmó el emperador Bototo- Nosotros también lanzaremos nuestros láseres- ordenó mientras jugaba a las tragaperras.

-¡SIIIII!- Gritaron sus fieles siervos.

Las naves de ambos bandos prepararon sus cañones láseres para disparar a la espera de la orden de disparar.

-¡FUEGO!- Gritaron ambos líderes.

Todas las naves dispararon a la vez. La puntería era tan precisa, que los disparos de ambos bandos chocaron provocando un empate. Y también unos hermosos fuegos artificiales en el espacio.

-Oooh. Qué bonito- dijeron los soldados.

-Muy bien, chicos- dijo Pachita- Es hora de divertirse-

De golpe todos los miembros del ejército de la manzana estaban en un campo lleno de cerezos en flor disfrutando de una comida deliciosa mientras contemplaban los fuegos atiríciales de los disparos.

-¿Se ponen a hacer un picnic en medio de una batalla?- gritó Beauty.

-Eh. ¿Me das un poco de tu licor?- preguntó Pachita a su compañero de mantel.

-Por supuesto. Hay que divertirse todos juntos- respondió el emperador Bototo.

-¿Enemigos del espacio bebiendo juntos?- gritó Heppokomaru.

Y así estuvieron los ejércitos de la manzana y del imperio de la patata disfrutando de la comida, los fuegos artificiales y los cerezos en flor.

-Bueno. Ha sido una semana divertida-afirmó el emperador Bototo desde su nave- Pero es hora de volver a la batalla-

-¡¿Han estado una semana de fiesta?!- gritaron Beauty y Heppokomaru

-Chicos. Es hora de usar la artillería pesada.- dijo Pachita desde su nave- Usar los misiles manzanas-

-¡SIIIII!- Gritaron sus fieles soldados mientras guardaban las cosas de la fiesta de cerezo.

Al poco tiempo, las naves del ejército de la manzana cambiaron los cañones de sus naves por cañones con formas de manzanas, equipados con una munición capaz de derribar naves de un solo tiro.

-Si vosotros vais con eso, nosotros usaremos nuestros misiles patatas.- afirmó el emperador Bototo.

-¡SIIIII!- Gritaron sus fieles siervos mientras escondían el sake de la fiesta para sus casas.

Las naves del imperio galáctico de la patata también cambiaron sus cañones por cañones con forma de patatas, equipados con la munición que ha hecho temblar planetas enteros.

-Adelante… ¡FUEGO!- Gritó Pachita.

A la orden de Pachita, los cañones dispararon misiles con formas de peras.

-¡Pero si no son manzanas! ¡Está claro que son peras!- gritó Beauty.

-Apunten… ¡FUEGO!- gritó el emperador Bototo.

A la orden del emperador, los cañones dispararon misiles con forma de sandias.

-¡Eso ni siquiera se acerca a una patata!- gritó Hepokomaru.

A diferencia del último ataque, los disparos de ambos bandos no chocaron y pudieron alcanzar a las naves de ambos bandos. Después de disparar cada bando 50 veces, solo quedaron las naves insignias de los dos frentes, dejando en la zona los restos de 2198 naves.

-¡No confundáis a los niños con las matemáticas!- gritó Beauty.

-Je. Parece que no me dejas alternativa- afirmó Pachita- Voy a tener que usar nuestra arma definitiva-

-¿Eh? No lo haga jefa.- gritó un soldado asustado- Según la clausula nº 231 del pacto entre países del planeta…

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Demasiada información!- gritó Pachita mientras abofeteada al soldado- Yo soy vuestra líder y haréis lo que digo-

Los soldados empezaron a preparar el arma definitiva que tenían dándoles a muchos botones, cerrando y abriendo muchas puertas, mirando las estrellas y jugando a las cartas.

-¡Sí, preparando la cosas! ¡Dejad de hacer el vago!- gritó Beauty.

-Con que van a usar su arma definitiva- dijo el emperador Bototo- Si queremos terminar con esta guerra, debemos usar nuestra propia arma definitiva-

-¿E-En serio, mi emperador?- preguntó un siervo asustado- U-Usted sabe sobre su poder y….

-Hacedlo y punto- dijo el emperador Bototo mientras se rascaba la nariz- Este momento decidirá nuestra gran victoria-

-¡Pues no parece ser un momento serio con las guarradas que haces!- gritó Heppokomaru.

Los miembros del imperio fueron a hacer los preparativos para liberar su arma definitiva dándoles a muchos botones, poniendo en marcha muchos ascensores, mirando guías de viajes y jugando al veo, veo.

-No quiero imaginar qué clase de arma definitiva será con el esfuerzo que hacen- gritó Heppokomaru.

El primero en sacar su arma definitiva fue el ejército de la manzana, dentro de un gran tubo que alcanzaba el techo de la sala principal de la nave insignia del ejército.

-Mirad y llorar- afirmó Pachita- Con este arma destruiremos por completo a vosotros, miembros del imperio galáctico. La gran bomba de la manzana. Mirad. Hasta su forma lo dice todo claro-

En efecto. Dentro del gigantesco tubo había nada más y nada menos que un gigantesco cubo de rubix que se movía solo con una cuenta atrás en marcha.

-¡Eso no es una manzana! ¡Ni siquiera es un alimento!- gritó Beauty.

A los pocos segundos el imperio galáctico de la patata también sacó su arma definitiva, dentro de un gran tubo que rompía el techo de la sala principal del emperador.

-Vuestra arma definitiva no podrá contra la nuestra- afirmó el emperador Bototo- Contemplar el símbolo de nuestro imperio que marcará vuestra destrucción-

Dentro del gigantesco tubo se podía ver la consola definitiva para todos los videojuegos de todas las generaciones.

-¡Pues sí que es algo definitiva! ¡Pero considerarlo un arma es ir demasiado lejos!- gritó Heppokomaru.

Los cañones estaban preparados para recibir las "armas definitivas" cuando de repente los líderes de ambos bandos gritaron…

-¡FUEGO!-

Las armas definitivas fueron activadas por el comando de voz de sus líderes y destruyeron por completos las naves que quedaban de sus propios bandos, al no ser puestas en los cañones para lanzar.

-¡Se han destruido ellos mismo con sus propias armas!- gritó Beuaty.

En el planeta Tierra, en un campo lleno de vida, se podía contemplar la destrucción de las naves del ejército de la manzana y del imperio galáctico de la patata como si fueran fuegos artificiales. En ese campo estaba la amiga de Pachita, el diente de león.

-Je, je, je. Todo ha ido de acuerdo a mi plan. Ahora la galaxia será mía- dijo diente de león llena de euforia.

-¿No me digas que era la mente maestra de toda esta guerra?- gritó Beauty totalmente sorprendida por este giro de la historia.

¿Conseguirá diente de león, antigua amiga de Pachita, conquistar la galaxia?

 **FIN**

En el siguiente episodio

-¿Así sin más empiezan con el avance?- gritó Heppokomaru.

En un gigantesco cráter se podían ver a Pachita y al antiguo emperador Bototo luchando por levantarse. Ambos unen fuerzas para derrotar a la causante de la guerra. La encuentra a las dos horas en una clase del instituto.

-Oh no. ¿Cómo me habéis descubierto?- preguntó diente de león sorprendida con el libro de matemáticas.

-¡Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!- gritó Beauty cansada.

Fin del avance. Comienzo de los créditos. Las luces se encienden en el cine mientras cortan de repente las imágenes de los créditos. A los pocos segundos, la mayoría de los espectadores se levantan para aplaudir y gritar sus comentarios.

-¡increíble! Que conmovedora-

-Ha sido muy emocionante-

-Cuanto amor se ha mostrado-

-Aah. Estoy cansada-dijo Beauty desde su asiento.

-Yo también- dijo Heppokomaru al lado de Beauty.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para descansos, porque escucharon en unos asientos cercanos a ellos al trío absurdo del grupo llorando de la emoción, mientras mordían pañuelos Nu.

-H-H-Ha sido impresionante- dijo Bobobo en un mar de lágrimas.

-¿H-Habéis visto como he obtenido toda la gloria?- dijo Don Patch pensando en las escenas de Pachita.

-Ha sido maravillosa, a pesar de no haber salido en ella- dijo Tennosuke emocionado.

-Bien. Ahora sí que estoy seguro que tenemos el éxito asegurado.- afirmó Bobobo mientras se levantaba y señalaba al techo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bobobo?- preguntó Beauty.

-Pues está claro- dijo Bobobo a su amiga- Esta película se está emitiendo a estas horas en todos los cines del mundo-

-Ahora todos verán nuestras aventuras- dijo Tennosuke emocionado.

-Por fin verán al verdadero protagonista de esta serie.- dijo Don Patch con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Siento que va a ser un fracaso.- dijo Heppokomaru agotado.

-Yo también. Aunque con ellos ya no puede sorprenderme nada- afirmó Beauty.

2 horas después.

La película "Historia de una hermosa amistad" se volvió el mejor estreno de la historia en el mundo entero. Consiguiendo críticas de 5 estrellas y superando a películas de la era dorada del cine. Hasta ya tenían citas para decenas de entrevistas.

-¡Pues no!- gritó Beauty- ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba!-

-Bien chicos. Y ahora a grabar la segunda película- gritó Bobobo totalmente animado.

-¡SIIII!- Gritaron con emoción Don Patch y Tennosuke vestidos de geishas- Vamos a conquistar muchos corazones-

-¡Pero si en el avance no había ninguna geisha!- gritó Heppokomaru.

-Venga. Vosotros también salid en la película.- afirmó Bobobo a los dos jóvenes.

Antes de poder preguntar, Beauty y Heppokomaru se dieron cuenta de que estaban vestidos como personajes de la era prehistórica, dejándolos de piedra. Jeje.

-Eso ha sido un chiste muy malo- dijo Heppokomaru al narrador.

-No quiero imaginarme el final de esta película. gritó Beauty preocupada.

-Bien chicos. A por el Oscar- dijo Bobobo.

Y así empezó la aventura de Bobobo y sus amigos para grabar su segunda película de su reciente saga, con el objetivo de arrasar en los Oscars. ¿Conseguirá la segunda parte ser mejor que la primera?

-Seguro.- afirmó Bobobo a la pantalla- Porque en esta, volveréis a ver vuestra técnica favorita. El escudo de amistad-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!- gritaron asustado Don Patch y Tennosuke.

 **FIN. EL DE VERDAD.**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero haber transmitido la misma "lógica" de la serie Bobobo. También quiero mencionar que la escritura de este fic es mucho más avanzada que mi primer fic que trataba de Bobobo. He aprendido mucho en el último año escribiendo fanfics.**

 **Espero escribir en el futuro otro fic de Bobobo que es una de mis series de comedia favoritas. Me esforzaré para que cuando lo haga, sea de nuevo lo más absurdo posible.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Comentad si podéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
